Daphne Dominates
by That's Real Magic
Summary: Mornings were always her favourite time to exercise her own control over him. EWE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.** ** _Daphne Greengrass_** **owns Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Daphne Dominates**

Daphne rolled her hips as she rode him in their bed.

'Mm,' she panted as she leant forward to let his mouth get close. His hard shaft rubbing deliciously inside of her. 'Kiss them Harry.'

Groaning with the effort, his hands desperately grabbed at the sheet beneath him as his lover continued to roll her hips lazily over his dick. Soft breasts swaying lightly with the glorious movement.

Eager lips closed around the blonde's sensitive nipples, moist tongue teasing her rosy peaks.

The witch's pace increased, her movements beginning to grow desperate and all Harry could do was reach for her waist and hope to steady himself.

 _'Oh!_ Like that,' moaned Daphne, her hands finding his hair as she pushed his face flush against her breasts. His heated mouth sending little shocks of pleasure to her core. 'Keep sucking. _Mmmm._ Don't stop...'

Another light suck and the blonde groaned. Her hips jutting forward embedding him further, making her gasp into his hair as her body shuddered with satisfaction.

With a pained groan, Daphne stopped moving her hips and pulled his head away from her bruised nipples. The blonde pierced him with a regal look, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. His hard dick cradled between her slick folds throbbed. Her panting breath tickling his fringe, hardened nipples a hairsbreadth away, taunting him. Her heat overwhelming him.

'Did I say you could do that?' she breathed as her hips gently swayed.

Harry's eyes slammed shut and a gasp escaped his parted lips. Her question only registering after she'd stopped moving her maddening hips.

'Didn't you like it?' he gasped.

The witch trailed her fingernails up his sweaty back. Abruptly pulling back his head after she reached his raven locks. She lowered her mouth, her lips grazing his.

'Not. Without. My permission,' she whispered, accentuating each word with a firm thrust.

He nodded as much as he could, resting his hands on her hips. 'Y-yes.'

'Yes,' a single thrust. _'What?'_ and another.

'Yes ... Mistress,' gasped Harry.

Daphne smiled before meeting his lips with a soft caress. 'Good boy.'

She moved her hips at a steady pace again, savouring the sensation of him filling her completely and perfectly. Taking her pleasure from him, enjoying his tortured moans.

Harry's eyes slammed shut. _'Ah!_ Fuck! _Daph.'_

His hands dug at her waist and eyes fluttered shut with a groan.

Daphne loved it when she reduced him to this. The power that came from turning Harry Potter into a begging, pleading and grunting mess was a heady one. She couldn't get enough of it. The blonde threw her head back, a cry escaping her parted lips as she began to flutter around him.

 _'Mmm,_ you're forgetting something Harry,' purred Daphne as she sped up her hips.

Lifting his head slightly, he took a nipple into his mouth again, matching his suckling to the pace of her thrusts.

'Mmm,' she moaned as her hips sped up, the pressure within her building. 'Suck harder. _Oh!'_

He did as he was told, sucking on her pert nipples as she felt herself come undone around and on him. He immediately reached between them, his thumb massaging her delicate nub, prolonging her pleasure.

'Oh Morgana!' Daphne moaned as her hips bucked against him.

Harry groaned with the need for release. She could feel his body thrumming beneath her and Daphne smiled. The blonde knew he was desperate for his release. Given the chance, he would've happily bent her over and watched as his glistening cock pistoned in and out of her - but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed.

His lips sought her other nipple and he sucked as hard as he could. Daphne arched her back and moaned, lost to her orgasm as her rhythm became increasingly erratic.

 _'Fuck,'_ Daphne grunted, chest heaving as she pressed him down into the mattress.

Harry squirmed beneath her and the motion caused a moan to be ripped from her throat as the afterglow of her orgasm morphed into need.

'M-mistress ... _Fuck,'_ Harry panted, his voice tortured and strained. His large hands holding her hips with a vice like grip. 'P-please ... You stopped.'

Daphne gave her hips a single roll and locked eyes with him.

'I know,' she muttered, smiling at his pained groan. 'We're going to play a little game now.'

Harry whined and let his head fall down on the mattress. 'Mistress … _please!'_

The blonde placed a dainty finger on his swollen lips. ' _Shh_ ... Your Mistress wants her fun.'

Harry captured her finger with a soft suck that made the girl's eyelids flutter slightly.

'I'm going to ask you questions and if I like your answers I'll move. If I don't ...' Daphne rose up on her knees, unsheathing herself from his thick member. Stopping when only his weeping tip remained inside of her. The blonde reached down with the very finger Harry had nibbled and began to tease between her slickened folds. Her second orgasm as delicious as the first. The blonde moaned with abandon as Harry writhed beneath her, bead thrown back, neck taut, groaning as he strained to remain still.

 _'Ah!_ Fuck!'

 _'Mmm._ Good boy,' she breathed as she lowered herself once more. Hips to hips. 'First question … When you wank what do you picture?'

Harry licked his lips as hungry, bottle green eyes wandered down her body and Daphne once again felt powerful.

'You, begging for my dick.'

'I know that Harry.' Daphne rolled her hips painfully slowly. 'Other than that.'

He groaned and his hands clamped around her waist shuddering in pleasure.

'Y-you sucking m-y dick in public.' Harry groaned as Daphne's hips continued to move. 'Sometimes we're fucking in - _fuck!_ \- I-in the Prefect's Bathroom.'

'Mmm, why not in my rooms?' Daphne muttered as she rolled over his dick again. 'We'd never be disturbed. Do you get hard thinking about being caught?'

Harry nodded, almost desperately. Eyes closed in bliss. 'Fuck! Your pussy is so fucking _tight.'_

'Good,' moaned Daphne as she rocked forward and backward, the sensations becoming far too much. She was going to cum soon. 'Next question.'

Harry continued to pant and groan as she lost track of time, too focused on the pleasure she was taking from his body.

'Have you ever thought about a threesome?' Daphne gasped as a wiggle of her hips caused him to grunt.

'Yes.' He answered, his hold on her sides increasing. 'Yes.'

Daphne nodded, bouncing slightly. 'Tell me.'

He didn't answer her and Daphne smirked as she rode him wordlessly for a solid minute, making him groan and punctuating the room with her own soft pants as his dick hit just the right spot. Her orgasm steadily building.

'Tell me Harry,' Daphne said eventually. 'I'll tell you if it could happen or if I've imagined it too.'

Throwing his bed back into the bedding with a long groan. 'Tracey?'

Daphne bounced on his dick with an upwards thrust.

'Ah!'

'The truth Harry,' she demanded, coming to a complete stop.

Harry groaned desperately and writhed under her again. 'I'm sorry. I'll tell the truth. Just please keep moving.'

'Good boy.' Daphne nodded, accepting his apology and started to move again. The sound of slapping flesh mixed with his pleased sounds, music to her ears. She shuddered and he moaned, his back arching, body sweaty and flushed, trembling with the need for release. 'It's not Granger is it?'

Harry choked and shook his head. 'N-o.'

Daphne chuckled grinding on his dick. 'Okay, fine but the more I have to guess the less likely I'll share you.'

Merlin, she was gonna cum again if she kept at this pace. She couldn't cum though cos then it wouldn't just be a matter of him being a good toy kept at bay. Daphne knew he was close and if she came one more time around him, her fluttering would be enough to send him over the edge. Then her game would be over.

 _'Oh,'_ she moaned as her pussy throbbed.

'Daphne!'

She rolled her hips again. Exactly how she knew he loved until he gasped out the name. 'Luna.'

'Mmm,' Daphne moaned as she leant back and grinned triumphantly. 'I knew it.'

His hips buckled as Daphne came to a stop and he whined. 'No … don't stop, Dap – Mistress please.'

She looked on in amusement and tutted. 'One more question then.'

Harry swallowed thickly, chest heaving.

'Why Luna Lovegood?'

The girl was all fey and sweet and the closest thing to innocent Daphne had ever known or seen... Of course Harry wanted to play with the petite girl.

'You want to corrupt her don't you?' gasped Daphne. Still moving, her pussy aching for release. She licked her lips. 'You want to have the delicate little Luna screaming and cumming like a whore don't you?'

'Merlin,' Harry groaned. 'Yes.'

Daphne grabbed on to his forearms and began thrusting in earnest, her body humming in satisfaction. 'So do I.'

Harry grunted at this news and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her down against him. His hips thrusting on instinct as he tried to roll Daphne onto her back to take her as his body demanded.

She quickly stopped him. 'No,' she ordered. 'Lie down and _don't_ move.'

Daphne rose out of his arms, still grinding against him as he dropped back down.

'We will bring her in eventually Harry,' Daphne purred as she sped up, bouncing on his dick, her arse slapping against his thighs and moaning. _'Mmm_ ..., we'll make her beg and when we're done she'll be left begging for more.'

Harry threw his head back as Daphne rocked back on forth on his dick as fast as she could. 'I'm gonna cum.'

The blonde moaned as her pussy tightened around him.

'Imma cum,' Harry groaned incoherently and Daphne vibrated with lust and need and pride at the sight of what she had reduced The Chosen One to.

'Please,' he begged in a sexy, breathy whisper and she finally granted him permission.

'Cum.'

He didn't hesitate to take her arse in both hands, pulling her down as he thrust upwards with mindless need.

 _'Harry!'_ Daphne screamed as he filled her completely, her orgasm instant.

Harry didn't last much longer either. A thrust, then another and he collapsed on the bed just in time for Daphne to flop on top of him, his arms wrapping around her automatically as she rode out the last shockwaves of her next orgasm.

 _'Harry_.' Daphne panted into his chest. 'Oh Morgana.' she giggled satisfied and spent.

'Mmm,' Daphne muttered into his chest and kissed the skin. 'That was fun'

His hands cupped her arse and squeezed.

Daphne gasped and purred. 'Naughty.'

Harry chuckled as he began to massage any part of her he could reach. 'I try.'

Daphne giggled and kissed his lips. 'So, dear boyfriend, why'd you say Tracey when we both know you want your weird, little friend?'

'Be nice,' he sighed and let his fingers run up her spine, where they traced the familiar contours of her back. 'I dunno,' he murmured, eyes downcast, cheeks blushing. 'I thought you'd think I fancied her or something. Rather than it just being a meaningless fantasy.'

The blonde flicked his nose playfully and winced in delight as the move made her wiggle against him. 'Mm. She'd certainly be willing, whereas Tracey looks uncomfortable when I tell her about you.'

'She blushes?' Harry laughed. 'Fuck off.'

'In a bit once you've got your breath back,' Daphne winked at him, before a pensive look came over her. Her brow furrowed as blue eyes studied his soft lips. 'If you really want to, we can bring her in. Only once though. I'll share you for one night Harry but no more than that. Don't really want a Ravenclaw getting ideas.'

Harry laughed and gave her arse a playful squeeze that made her ride up on him again. 'You sure?'

After a moment the blonde nodded. 'Definitely, I imagine that having my clit licked while I ride you will feel heavenly - not for a while though. A slow seduction needs to happen first...' an unexpected and exciting thrill coursed through her then. She felt her nipples harden at the sudden onslaught of images her mind was conjuring. 'Poor Luna has no idea what's coming for her.'

Harry captured her lips with a sudden hunger and she matched him perfectly. A familiar heat blooming beneath her belly button. Unfortunately, the morning bell rang at that exact moment. Time for class. As Head Girl, she had to set an example and all that. She groaned when she lifted herself off of him and he slipped out of her.

'I'm going for a shower.' Daphne got off the bed and walked towards her bedroom door with a sway of her naked hips. She looked over her shoulder and beckoned him with a curled finger and a smirk that promised so much.

Harry stood and closed the gap between them. His body flush against hers, his calloused hands kneading her breasts, pinching a sensitive, rosy nipple. She rocked her hips against his softened member, a mischievous twinkle in her deep, blue eyes.

'Shower Harry.' Daphne whispered as her head fell back against him. 'We'll finish in the shower.'

He nipped at her exposed neck and with a sigh, his witch turned her head to kiss his swollen lips with a barely contained moan.

Taking his dick in her hand Daphne led him out of the room with a gentle tug on his stiffening member.


End file.
